originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
List of DenNIM characters
The full list of characters that appeared in DenNIM. These can be from the animated short, comic series, or the list of endings. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Mind Mind (pronounced: "Mint") is a young girl around the age of 10. She comes from a rich and proud family and lives a sheltered existence. She's never been outside one day of her life and is kept indoors because her parents are often gone and deem their high status unsafe for her to leave the house. She is a victim of sexual abuse and told her mother about it, and called the police more than once, but they don't believe her because of her father's flawless image. In the animated short she commits suicide and this is considered the canon conclusion to the story of Mind and Dennim, despite there being different endings. Because of her "imprisonment", she never had the opportunity to meet people. Her early pain and loneliness created Dennim, who can be best described as a classic imaginary friend mixed with a demon. Upon first meeting him she questioned his low voice, but not knowing what humans can look like and being practically raised with Dennim by her side never made her question his demon-like appearance. Mind was 3 years old when she started seeing him. Because Dennim never told her the truth about himself and kept his origin vague, she always assumed him to be "some neighbourhood kid" who breaks into other people's home out of boredom. But as she wanted to keep his company, she never told her parents about her burglar friend. Mind is being homeschooled and follows an university level of education, even so, her intelligence doesn't necessarily reflect that and her lack of life experience makes her ignorant towards whatever is considered normal or abnormal in the social world. This is why she is accepting of Dennim's appearance, and in some realities that have them grow up, accepting of monster Dennim's appearance. She's also behind on modern media and the only movie she's ever watched is The Phantom of the Opera. Mind lacks self-respect and often needs Dennim to motivate her to do something else besides sob. She has a mousey, almost gloomy personality, but this is hard to find back when she is with Dennim. His presence enables a different part of her brain, giving her a voice, and making her behave like a fairly regular child. In the animation it's shown that her interactions with Dennim are psychotic episodes where she just stares into space, so this means she's only this person in her own mind. Mind does not play and talk by herself, for example, but this rule can change depending on the universe they're in. Being closed off from the world made her devoid of creativity and there isn't anything she wants in the future, besides for her father's abuse to stop. The only dream she's made public is to see the ocean. She's never talked about what job she'd like or discussed family plans. Mind has blonde half-long hair, thick eyelashes, blue eyes, and wears a blue poofy dress with white lacing, a red corset, white shoes, and she has a red ribbon in her hair. Even though she never leaves the house, she has to wear fancy clothes at request of her proud mother. Her father makes her wear lipstick. Dennim Dennim is Mind's imaginary friend and complete opposite. He's a boy around the age of 10, but has a rough, grown man's voice. While Mind has a British accent, he is American. Dennim is a supernatural, nonexistent being, who borrows most of his opinions and ideas from the inner thoughts of Mind. While he looks like a colourful character, there isn't much he truly cares for; and has mainly been called into existence to comfort Mind, though clumsily. He is a cheery, playful, but also mean-spirited character, and tends to speak his mind and can appear rather selfish at times. Mind often feels insulted or impatient by his behaviour, but at the same time tolerates his weird games enough to keep inviting him back into her room, as he is her childhood friend and the only company she has. Even though his appearance and intentions don't seem trustworthy, he cares about her happiness. While the animated short portrays the two as anything but; they are best friends and play with each other every day. Dennim can be described as a male version of Mind with all personality traits she lacks. As Mind finds it difficult to "hate", he does it for her and is the one who keeps suggesting she should kill her parents, while he on his turn isn't able to feel sadness of anxiety, because Mind suffers from these emotions all the time. Though, not necessarily when in his presence. Especially her dislike and disgust for herself created one of the strongest, but subtle personality traits in Dennim, namely his intense love for her. In the canon story Dennim doesn't treat her according to this fact, but there are realities where Dennim confesses or strives to have a love relationship with her. If Dennim doesn't do this, it has to do with him knowing beforehand Mind won't accept him for whatever reason that might be. Dennim from the canon story knows that there are multiple realities in which Mind won't die and he has a chance to be with her, but ironically enough, he doesn't know what universe he's in himself. In the animation he subtely tested out what kind of universe he's in by asking Mind if she wanted him in the afterlife, whereafter she rejected him, which revealed to him there's no future for them. This also means that all other reality-Dennims did not ask Mind this question or had this specific talk with her while presenting the key. Dennim has black messy hair, red eyes, thick eyelashes, a white skin, sharp teeth, and wears a black tank top, black pants, and black shoes. He has the exact same face and body structure as Mind, as they are one and the same. Mind's father Mind's father is a successful and loved businessman of British descent. His name is "Mark", but is never mentioned. The outside world thinks very highly of him and he portrays himself as a kind and fair person, which is why the police never believed the abuse reports made by his daughter and assumed it to be a rich girl's call for attention. At the same time, Mind's fathers charms have an increased effect with money and he tends to have the police force and medical world in his pocket because of his outrageous yearly donations; allowing him to walk away with the crime of abusing his daughter. It's not always sure if doctors and officers turn a blind eye on purpose, or their respect for him has been bought till the point they just can't believe. He is in love with Mind and romantically ignores his wife. Being married off to one another never made the two much else than friends who flatter each other so now and then, but his interest in his newborn daughter insinuates he's always been a full-fledged pedophile and not someone who found himself suddenly abusing his authority. Strangely enough, if Mind doesn't kill herself and is allowed to age, he'll still be in love with her, even though she grows up to look much like his wife and is not a child anymore. This might be because he's fallen for her too deep at that point. Despite his love for her, the way he treats her is intimidating and forceful, implying he has more mental issues that deeps it normal, besides his pedophilia. Mind's father's success is thanks to his ability to manipulate. It's a talent that draws in everyone he meets, but Mind appears immune to it. He tried to excuse his abuse to her from an early age as an attempt to make her loyal to him, but even though Mind has little concept of what's considered normal in the world, she never bought it. This might also be because his private behaviour towards her is such a different act from how he presents himself to others. The situation with Mind's mother is one of the best examples how his talent keeps the peace, as she also disbelieves her daughter and their non-physical marriage continues on. Mind's father has brown hair, a rectangular face, a goatee, blue eyes, and wears a dark blue suit with an orange tie and brown shoes. Mind's mother Mind's mother is a proud woman from an equally proud family of American descent. Her name is "Minerva", but is never mentioned. Her hobby and job is to socialize at fancy events and keep her family's status high, this also for her husband's sake. This is why she is often gone from home and always well-dressed; something she wants Mind to do as well, even though she never leaves the house. Despite having quite a list a stern rules she wants Mind to follow, she and her daughter have a good relationship and she is a loving mother, generally speaking. But the combination of her pride with her husband's talent to make up excuses makes it hard for her to believe Mind's abuse claims, even though she casually kept her eyes open for the truth ever since she told her. Even so, in the animation she doesn't find out about the truth before Mind has already committed suicide. In most other endings she doesn't find anything and stays clueless. While there are many realities with different endings; one of Mind's mother's consistencies in all of them are her plans to marry off her daughter at the age of 18. If Mind doesn't die and reaches this age, she'll arrange meetups for her, but her husband sabotages this process for many years and Mind does not actually get married off, unless one of the candidates is Dennim. Another consistency is her unsatisfaction concerning her marriage. She feels unloved and usually doubts herself, but her husband always finds a way to make her temporary happy without actually giving her what she needs. She has long blonde hair, a flat rectangular face, a long neck, black eyes, and wears a dark blue dress. Dennim's father Dennim's father is an imaginary being created and controlled by Dennim. His name is "Avernim", but is never mentioned. He doesn't have a personality of his own and is merely a puppet for Dennim to talk and act through. There are only a few possible realities in which he makes an appearance. In these realities his major role is to make Dennim appear like a "real" human being, mainly to fool Mind or her parents. The only instances this character gets brought to life is to either trick Mind into thinking Dennim is not imaginary for whatever personal reason, or to boost his reputation in front of her parents; if the plan is to rescue Mind from her abusive home in a non-suspicious manner. Mind's mother's desire to marry her off makes the latter a worthy method. Dennim's father is portrayed to be a wealthy and influential businessman, for the purpose of challenging Mind's father. While initially created to charm him, the character ends up being used to charm Mind's mother instead, because of her father's stubborness and persistance to not let Mind go. This scenario always repeats in every reality these parents meet. The way he charms her always results into Mind's mother getting a crush on him. His sense of humor is the same as Dennim's, making him not exactly suitable for the role of a genuine business-smart gentleman, which is why Dennim's mother is needed to complete the act. His appearance is Mind's mother's opposite, the same way Dennim is Mind's. Because Mind as an adult looks similar to her, Dennim's father looks alot like an adult Dennim. A major difference is that his eyes and eyebrows are shaped similarly to Mind mother's, and are yellow. He wears a black suit, shoes and tie, and a dark blue shirt. He has the same voice as Dennim, but speaks with a British accent. Dennim's mother Dennim's mother ''' is an imaginary being created and controlled by Dennim. Her name is "Karmen", but is never mentioned. She doesn't have a personality of her own and is merely a puppet for Dennim to talk and act through. There are only a few possible realities in which she makes an appearance. In these realities her major role is to make Dennim appear like a "real" human being, mainly to fool Mind or her parents. The only instances this character gets brought to life is either to trick Mind into thinking Dennim is not imaginary for whatever personal reason, or to boost his reputation in front of her parents; if the plan is to rescue Mind from her abusive home in a non-suspicious manner. Mind's mother's desire to marry her off makes the latter a worthy method. Her given personality is that of a silent and serious woman. Her voice is calm, but demands attention and respect. She speaks with an American accent. Because Dennim can only really focus on one other character besides himself, out of both parents his father gets to do most of the word, which is the main reason his mother is always silently watching from the sideline; because she is not being fully controlled at that point. Because Dennim acts mostly like himself when speaking through his father, the character is not always taken seriously and therefore the limitations of his powers are being used to make his mother appear like the thoughtful half of the pair. She takes over the conversation when his father's act isn't helping and gives Dennim a second attempt to answer a question. Her appearance is Mind's father's opposite, the same way Dennim is Mind's. She has the same type of face and body as her father, but her hair is white and she has a white skin, red eyes, and is dressed in an elegant black dress. Dennim and Mind's children Depending on the reality Dennim and Mind are in, they'll have offspring later in their life. These children are always the same, no matter what reality spawns them. As Dennim is their father, in general their existence is impossible because he is not a real person. Even so, if the universe this reality plays in has loose rules concerning imagination and magic, Mind can be impregnated and give birth to real-life children, who carry the likeness of what was made up by her; Dennim. Still, her pregnancy would qualify as "asexual reproduction". Even though Dennim is male and there are some differences in his appearance compared to her, his DNA is identical to Mind's. Her children carry her DNA only. Mindy The eldest daughter. She is 10 years old. She can appear serious and often carries a face of displeasure or disgust. This is usually connected to her younger brother, Dennis. She wears a dress similar to Mind's, but the colours are inverted. She has white skin, blue eyes, and black hair with a blue ribbon. She's the only child who has a grown woman's voice. ---- Dennis The second child and first son. He is 7 years old. Dennis gets worried easily and prefers safety and silence more than anything else. His personality is manifested from one of Mind's inner emotions. Mind's trauma made her extremely anxious, but this is something she does not like to express or bother others with. Dennis has no problem doing this. Mindy thinks he's a bore and has the misfortune of having to play with him. He wears a blue blouse and black pants with black shoes. He has white skin, blue eyes, and black hair. ---- Denny The youngest son. He is 2 years old. Denny often walks around with a blank expression on his face, but is still fully involved with his surroundings. His inability to express refers back to Mind's psychotic episodes. He doesn't talk much and doesn't make much sound in general. He wears a black jumpsuit. He has white skin, blue eyes and short black hair. The photographer '''The photographer is a minor character who made his first and only appearance in one of the comics. His name is "Johnny", but is never mentioned. He was hired to take Mind's yearly photograph, but it's made clear he's not the family's regular photographer when he questions Mind's absent behaviour upon meeting her; as it's known she has psychotic episodes in reality when hanging out with Dennim, who was still present in the room when the photographer entered her room. Mind's father hires a new photographer every time in order not to raise suspicion concerning his daughter. Despite the photographer being skeptical about the situation, he did not take any action afterwards. The photographer is Mind's love interest's father. Whether or not Mind meets his son depends on the universe she's in. He has a triangular face, brown hair, a goatee and green eyes. Mind's boyfriend Mind's boyfriend is Mind's possible future love interest. He appears in only one of the possible realities. He's described to be a young man in his college years; around the same age as Mind. His name is "Johnny". Mind first met him at the beach, where she got invited to sit with him and his college friends and immediately got accepted into the group. He has a kind and selfless personality, and appears more genuine compared to her only other male companion, Dennim, which is why Mind was quick to fall for him and Dennim got ignored by her whenever the boy was around. Mind's boyfriend awakens extreme jealousy within Dennim, which is an emotion he has not experienced often. Dennim's ability to feel jealousy means that Mind does not get jealous easily. Nevertheless, Mind's boyfriend doesn't get attacked or threatened by Dennim, but does often fall victim to his sarcastic humor. Because he is hard to offend, he simply sees Dennim as a "goodhearted jokester", despite not really knowing him at all. When all appears to go well for Mind and her crush, she plans to tell him about her childhood abuse before their relationship grows any further, but this information does not get received well and he becomes unsure about how to treat or value her. He decides to end the relationship and break contact with her. His clumsy response to Mind's past suffering motivates Dennim go out and kill him shortly after the breakup. This crime stays unsolved for many years, until the police visit Mind's house to ask her about the murder. Mind and Dennim will have three children at this point. Her ex will indirectly reveal Dennim's true nature to Mind in this reality. Mind's boyfriend is the son of the photographer who made an appearance in the comics. He has a triangular face, blond hair and black eyes. The video store guy The video store owner is a chubby man in his late 30s, who owns the video store Mind keeps hiring video tapes from in certain realities. His name is "Bennie", but is never mentioned. While his role isn't big, Mind expresses her distaste for the racism towards (literally) white people she experienced in the horror section of his store, as for the racism towards the creatures on most cover images, that look similar to monster Dennim.. Dennim's fanboy Dennim's fanboy is a random goth boy who spots (adult) Dennim walking around in a store one day and immediately falls in love with him, mainly because of his "goth style", since Dennim has never spoken one word to him. His first appearance is still unknown, but he can only appear in a reality where Mind stays alive and escapes the house together with Dennim. His name is "Max", but is never mentioned. Dennim's fanboy appears apathetic and bored with everything, and expressed his interest in Dennim as an objective statement. He assumes Dennim to be homosexual because of his face in general; which is Mind's face, and a woman. Dennim never responds to him and tends to stare at him whilst wearing his trademark smile during their one-sided conversations, whereafter he just walks away. The boy's existence also doesn't get acknowledged outside of the store, and Dennim does not mention him to Mind. The fanboy is often at the same store waiting for him. He has a square face, black dyed hair, black eyes, and wears a black beanie, a black blouse and black baggy pants. He has two piercings in his lower lip.